Armiore of NaLu One-Shots
by Lcydragneel
Summary: This is my collection of NaLu One-Shots that will range anywhere from K to T, and I will cite the rating for the specific chapter on each one. Feel free to leave any fluffy, angsty, or any other requests you'd like. If there are any interesting ones I might just include it. ;)
1. Bath Time

**Rating:** Slightly nsfw/mature but I'd still say T, just a description about her nude breasts

 **Word Count:** 1,427

 _This is from a list of dirty jenga prompts I have listed on my tumblr, you can get my link to my blog in my bio on here. If not it is nalu-4tw, and you can check out the prompt list there to request._

* * *

Dirty Jenga Prompt #53- Go into the shower together for 5 minutes (clothes optional)

Lucy stared across the tub into Natsu's eyes as they both held a blank stare. When her partner first offered to take a bath with her, she had been appalled at the thought. Sure she showed a lot of skin with her slightly revealing outfits, but she did have some dignity about her nude self.

Even if they were part of the Fairy Tail family, and he had seen her naked tons of times. That never made her less embarrassed each time, and especially not when he offers the situation.

Lucy only agreed because he had seemed so calm that she had to trust him. He practically knew everything about her including every inch of her appearance seeing as they were together almost 24/7. She had agreed reluctantly after a small staring contest and a lot of blushing on her part.

The only condition was that if after five minutes she was uncomfortable that the blonde would jump out immediately.

"Why are looking at me with that weird face?" The pinkette asked with a slight raised eyebrow from across her large shower/bath combination.

Upon hearing his comment, Lucy instantly got annoyed. "My face is not weird!" She screamed at him while lightly splashing around in frustration.

The blonde had been thankful that Happy had decided to wait outside the bathroom instead of joining, because he would have been teasing her too. The cat had claimed he'd stay behind in Lucy's bedroom for the sake of not wanting to see her naked more than he had already.

The two had been in the tub full of water for two minutes with each second full of awkward silences and stares before his comment. Lucy had no idea what to think of the situation as she sat low enough underwater that it just reached right above her shoulders. She was praying to Mavis that the bubbles covered her chest and lower region below from Natsu's view.

On the other hand, the pink haired boy seemed to care less. The way he comfortably sat in the ceramic tub had the water level reach halfway up his stomach, but that didn't stop Lucy from taking small shameless glances at his six pack she could never get enough of. Not that she'd ever admit it, or care to realize she enjoyed it at all.

All the bubbles seemed to be located at her side of the tub, so it left the water around him more clear. The bathing area was small enough that she could feel Natsu's muscular calves stretched out beside he with toes near her bottom. Except she kept her legs tucked up to the side of the tub, so she wouldn't have to worry about her legs slipping and hitting any body part of Natsu's nude figure.

It had only been three minutes at the point, and so far it had been a lot less washing of bodies and more of just awkward tension coming from the blonde and confusion from the lather.

"Can you hand me the soap?" He asked with an unamused expression, moving to cross his arms across his chest.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered, still stunned in embarrassment of the situation. She hadn't been paying enough attention to listen for his voice.

"The soap," He stated in the same firm voice as before, "can you hand it to me?" The pinkette repeated, a tad bit annoyed.

She just returned a blank face still confused as to what he was saying. Lucy had just been so focused about not touching his skin, and just getting herself worked up that she couldn't concentrate correctly.

Instead of waiting for another response, he nonchalantly shrugged and decided to grab it himself. He slightly emerged his body from the water, and leaned towards Lucy to grab the soap bar from behind her head.

The blonde immediately shrieked, confused as to why he had leaned over towards her. His body had rose above the water to level right at his waistline, revealing his v shaped abdomen where her eyes couldn't help but wander underneath his hovering figure.

After he grabbed the item, he slowly sat back down in his respective side of the tub and casted another look back at her.

"It's just soap," he stated with furred eyebrows.

Natsu was aware that the celestial mage had always acted pretty strange upon certain situations she was in, most of those involving her nudity. However at that moment it was just silly to him how nervous she was acting. He had seen and felt her naked body more times than he would be willing to count.

He moved his hand to show her the soap bar that he was holding when all of a sudden it slipped out his palm towards Lucy. She immediately shrieked once again once her brown eyes caught sight of the object flying towards her. Upon instinct she jumped straight up into a sitting position so it wouldn't impact her. The blonde had moved just in time that it just plopped in the water instead.

Lucy's eyes stared at the soap bar floating in front of her, and she silently laughed at herself for getting so worked up about it. That's when she remembered why she'd been on edge in the first place as she turned to look up at Natsu. When she met his dark eyes, she had been slightly confused at first. He was already staring at something which she assumed was the soap seeing as it had landed beside her.

That's when she finally followed her gaze to a region below her face. In realization, she slowly look down in horror, afraid to find what he was staring at since she already had a slight clue. That's when Lucy remembered she had sat up completely leaving her breasts visible above the water. To her luck, of course that's what he had been staring at.

Her slight perky, large breasts stood out right above the water level in his viewing range. Her nipples had been hard from the cold temperature in the tub, making them super visible. Lucy had been so used to seeing her body naked every time she showered that she hadn't registered that Natsu was able to see her body once again, but she knew other people could look at her body in a different way than she'd look at her own.

"Pervert!" The blonde yelled, dipping her body down below the water again to conceal her breasts. "The five minutes is up, get out!"

Snapping out of his concentration, Natsu's eyes flickered back up to her face to see her pouty and angry expression.

"I just wanted the soap," he called back with a scoff, taking notice that her mood had done a one eighty for what seemed like the millionth time that day, to him.

Lucy's arms reach for a towel beside the tub before throwing at his face. He caught it with both hands, and just decided not to fight it.

"Out of my bathroom, out of my house!" She lightly screamed, telling him to leave on habit since Natsu and Happy always had usually found their way into her apartment.

"I know, I know. Hold on." He called out as grabbed the towel and heaved his larger body over the side of the tub. "Jeez, I can never tell what the big deal is."

Lucy's eyes followed his retreating figure as he turned to face her after he stood on her tile floor dripping wet. Natsu used her soft white towel to dry off his soaking pink locks first as he usually did, not realizing or maybe just not caring that she could view the rest of his naked body.

Her blushing cheeks instantly got warmer and turned more crimson, if possible, as her eyes unconsciously followed down the side of his body and down past his v line she had caught sight of earlier. However, this time she got a peak of the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

She had caught accidental glimpses at his member before, each time unintentional depending on the circumstance. However this time had been different, her jaw dropped in shock of what she saw.

Lucy let out a small whimper in confusion, being overloaded with so many emotions. Upon hearing her small noise, Natsu looked up to meet her glance aware of where her eyes were trained to.

Why had she been so shocked upon seeing his lower region? Didn't she know he wore a dragon speedo everywhere he went?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I'm going to post my NaLu one shots and drabbles here, they will be anywhere from K to T so watch out for the rating on the top. Feel free to request any fluffy, angsty, or any other requests and I'll be sure to try my best at the ones that catch my interest.


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

 **Highschool AU**

 **Word Count:** 2k

 **Summary:** Lucy escaped from her old life under a secret identity to hide from her past. Little does she know it will all catch up to her on her eighteenth birthday while she's spending the day with Natsu.

 **A/N:** This was my entry for Day 2 of NaLu Angst Week, I'm just moving it here :)

* * *

Lucy sat on the bar stool in front of the dining table, scooching closer in towards to rest her elbows upon it. She then gently laid her head in between her hands and sighed, looking up to face the person sitting across from her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" The man across from her called, running his fingers through his spiky locks as his face adorned a white sparkly grin. He could tell something was the matter with the blonde, and he couldn't help to smile since he was always wanting to cheer her up.

She shifted her chocolate brown eyes to meet his, and couldn't help but smile too since his was always so contagious.

"Nothing Natsu, don't worry about it. Just stressed out a bit." Lucy said softly, muttering a few words to herself under her breath. It was along the lines of her trying to convince herself everything was fine, but he overheard and knew better, no matter how dense he seemed.

The pinkette pursed his lips a little unsure what to do then since she wouldn't talk. He didn't want to pry, but he wasn't much for conversations in awkward tension either. He looked down towards the plastic tablecloth below him, pondering what to say.

The two had spent the entire summer day together doing frivolous little things around the town. They went shopping, checked out new stores, and tried on clothes at the fashion boutiques. Although it was mostly Lucy doing all of that, and him trailing behind her complaining as he carried her bags.

"Lucy, you don't have to be weird about it." He sighed curious about what was troubling her, but at the same time curious as to what he'd order since we starving.

He wasn't sure what to do about her though, since she was always usually acting happy no matter what was bothering her deep down. He just wanted to protect her from whatever was making her feel such a way, but he couldn't if he was clueless. Although he immediately expected it to be a person upon instinct as to what was troubling her.

The blonde girl thought over the idea in her head repeatedly of whether she should tell her best friend, she always trusted him with about everything in her life. He knew her more than she even knew herself half the time.

"Natsu, it's about my dad." She began, sitting up straight to face him as they conversed.

At that exact moment, a loud banging noise rang through the small restaurant at the corner of the street. The glass doors had been thrown open revealing a couple of men dressed in clean black suits. They each wore a pair of dark, not fashionable, sunglasses to hide their faces from everyone in the vicinity.

A chill ran down Lucy's spine as she prayed to whoever was out there that it wasn't who she thought it was, her father's personal mini militia of bodyguards. She hoped with every ounce of her being that they weren't there for her. She did everything she possibly could to be untraceable and hidden from everyone else.

She immediately picked up a tall card menu and hide her face behind it, grabbing her long golden hair to tuck it behind her and out of view from the entrance.

Natsu instantly noticed the girl's odd reaction upon the dressed men's arrival, and he knew something extremely odd was going on. He knew without a doubt he needed to protect her like he'd always promised to do, and had always done with a fight.

As the group of three mysterious figures surveyed the area, the pink haired boy slowly stood up to face towards them with confidence evident upon his facial features. The threatening aura was very obvious to everyone emitting from him, he looked serious without a doubt.

"You're going to tell me everything later, but for now I'm going to see what these jerks want." Natsu declared with a firm voice as he balled his fists. He could feel a fiery passion of protectiveness boiling inside of him.

"Natsu...don't!" The blonde whispered with a stern tone, as she barely peeked the top of her head from the top of the menu to look at him.

When she did that, the group caught a glimpse at her facial features and immediately started heading over to the two at the dining table. As the three started to hastily walk towards them is when Natsu caught site of the Heartfilia family crest ironed onto the fabric of the suits. It stood out with its golden colored thread forming the large symbol with the blonde's last name written under it.

Lucy began tearing up terrified about what was about to unravel before her, she just wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her friend. She didn't want to have to handle any of the drama that was soon to occur.

"Lucy Heartfilia." The man in the middle of the trio announced sternly, more of stating his question.

That's when Natsu immediately jumped in front of her as they finally neared, causing the attention of everyone at the restaurant to have their attention focused on what was happening.

"What do you want with her?" The pinkette spat towards the men, not even caring to figure out the answer to that question.

He just knew it was serious if the blonde was honestly so scared that it had been eating at her for awhile. He had noticed that she'd been acting more strange than usual, that day. He just didn't want to bring it up before, because he knew she'd get mad and hit him for calling her weird.

"We are here to retrieve Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia railroad company. We are on strict orders to bring her back to the estate, seeing as today is the day she can take over the family business." Another one of the shady figures announced as they stood before Natsu, all being much more taller and built than he was, which still didn't intimidate him.

"What do you mean?" Natsu replied with a snarl, balling his fists. He'd be damned if he let anyone take away Lucy from him. Not if she obviously didn't want to go.

"It is her eighteenth birthday, July 1st. It tis the day Mrs. Heartfilia will take her place, and not continue to run away and hide from her responsibility as she has been for the past four years." The last man declared, finally speaking up. Natsu giving a raised eyebrow towards her hidden figure having no clue it was her birthday, she'd always told him it was a day in February.

The blonde girl finally lowered the menu to reveal her shocked face, seeing as they already knew her hidden identity. She had done everything she possibly could to ensure her safety, only revealing her real last name to Natsu and telling him a short story about her verbally abusive, money hungry father. She just didn't include every single bit of information in what she did entrust him with.

"I'm not going to let any one of you goons touch her!" Natsu shouted, causing everyone else to realize the severity of the situation and either run out of the building or hide.

"We do not wish to get physical, we just require the presence of the woman and we will leave."

The pinkette brought his fists up and collided it into the jaw of whichever one was the closest to him, sending the man stumbling back.

The other two stepped forward and restrained Natsu by his arms as he flailed and struggled fiercely. He didn't care if he was obviously overpowered by bigger men, he wasn't going to give up.

"You're not going to take Lucy!" He screamed prepared to protect his highschool friend at any cost.

"You just assaulted an officer, young man." The guy with sandy blonde hair announced firmly, gripping the pinkette's muscular arms harshly.

"You aren't no damn officer, you're just some freaks who work for her father." Natsu raised his voice as he kicked one of their shins.

The man who had been punched fixed his glasses on his face, went to reach for something in his pocket. He pulled out a wallet, opening it to reveal a police badge.

Lucy could only watch the scene reveal itself silently, stunned with fear that she couldn't move or speak.

"Now stop resisting, or we have to detain you. We just need Lucy Heartfilia." The dark haired man holding his other arm said.

Natsu had never known his limits, especially with the law. He had many arson incidents on his record as it was. He definitely wasn't going to start caring then when it was up to him to protect Lucy though.

He put all his weight on his arms that were being restrained and kicked his legs up to collide with the officer's jaw once more.

"I'm not going to let anyone touch Lucy, ever." Natsu screamed furiously, anger pulsing through his blood.

The guy who had been attacked stumbled back only slightly before he immediately reached for a gun on his belt, and pulled it out with the barrel facing the young boy.

"What the fuck!" Natsu screamed staring at the gun pointed towards his face.

By that point everyone had left the vicinity, even the restaurant employs had vacated not wanting to get caught up with the law.

At that moment, Lucy finally jumped up to intervene and face her problems. She always depended on Natsu to save her, but this time it was her job to save him from dealing with her own issues.

She throw herself between the gun and the man with her arms spread out, and a stern look upon her face.

"Stop this, leave him alone this instant and I will go with you with no complaints." The blonde girl announced with as much confidence as she could muster, despite her slim legs shaking under her.

The man holding the weapon took a moment to consider her offer before lowering his arms and signaling for his buddies to let go of Natsu.

"Fine, but there better not be any more fuss. Your father isn't paying us to be late."

The reason as to why police were even under the control of Jude Heartfilia wasn't known to many except Lucy. She knew her father was sneaky and conniving with money. It wasn't a surprise someone handling a railroad company would be in charge of much more.

Natsu and Lucy both turned to each other once he was released. They started running and immediately wrapped their arms around each other. The world seemed to stop revolving as the two hugged.

They didn't want to let go, but they both knew they had to for the best. Despite the burning passion in the pinkette's chest he knew this was a fight she'd have to face herself. He believed she could handle anything though, she was Lucy Heartfilia, one of the strongest girls he knew without a doubt.

"Your life is here with your friends, not him," he whispered in her ear, "I'll find you and save you, no matter what. I promise."

"I know you will," Lucy replied giving him a light kiss on the cheek before reluctantly breaking away from him.

The three men got between them and slowly ushered her out the door. As the four figures left the building, she flashed him one last smile that he could remember her bye with.

Natsu just watched her retreating body disappearing past his view through the glass windows. He stood in his spot stunned from what had all happened. He should have just stayed home with her, if they had he believed this wouldn't have had. He blamed himself.

He couldn't do anything while he watched her being taken away. That fact burned in his chest, tearing his heart apart. What if he never saw her again?

No, he couldn't think that. He would do anything for her, and he wasn't going to let some policemen who pulled a gun too quickly to prevent him this time.

Even if her secret identity under the name of Lucy Ashley couldn't protect her anymore, he would. That was a fact.


	3. Nightmares

**Day 4: Nightmares**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1k

 **Summary:** Flashbacks are one hell of a nightmare, especially when Lucy's fear is being abandoned.

 **A/N:** My other entry for NaLu Angst Week, just moving it here.

* * *

Heavy footsteps pounded against the cement sidewalk in the quiet night of Magnolia. Rain poured down hard against the ground soaking the soil to turn into mud and making the roads almost flood with run off water.

The dark obsidian skies were clouded making the night all the more gloomy and the pounding of rain seemed to block out every single sound in the area.

The girl hastily running down the street threw her soaking blonde hair over her shoulder, out of her face to try and see through the dark streets. Her half lidded brown eyes blinked through the raindrops to see where she was even going, but she had no idea herself.

Tears quickly streamed down her face and blended in with the downpour hitting against her face painfully. Loud sobs choked their way through Lucy's fragile voice as she continued sprinting against the wind.

As soon as she turned a sharp corner, her foot caught in a pothole in the road of the alleyway. Her heel of her shoe got stuck, and her whole body twisted causing a sudden halt to her movement. Body weight thrown towards the ground, Lucy felt pain shoot directly to her newly broken ankle.

A loud scream erupted from the depth of her being in complete utter agony. The intensity of pain she was experiencing was unbearable. Her hands flew out to protect her body from the road, scraping her palms on the gravel. Once the young woman landed, her loud crying turned into uncontrollable sobbing and bawling tears.

She didn't even hesitate to stay in that position, so she pulled all her strength into reaching her scraped and bloody hands outward to pull her body forward on the ground. She did her best to continue crawling forward, away from what she was running from or towards.

Lucy didn't get far before she gave up and collapsed from the pain. She dropped her head down, with her head with an ear to the ground, low on strength. Her sobbing finally slowed as she closed her eyes letting her mind wander to the darkness of her thoughts.

"Natsu… don't leave me alone." She whispered to herself in a hoarse voice.

The image of Natsu and Happy's departure letter fresh in her mind. She just couldn't accept the fact that they were truly gone. The two that had been her family, and had been by her side since the very beginning. How could they just leave like that?

As she laid on the road, she was oblivious to the state of her physical appearance. Her blonde hair had since turned a light brown due to the water soaking it and the mud from the road tangled and mixed in.

Lucy's mind wandered to the time when she last saw Natsu before his farewell address. She had no clue that the last time she saw him during their tartarus would be their last. She regretted all the words caught in her throat that she never said while he had been at her side.

Memories of the two together flooded her thoughts, causing her heart to clench in pain being heartbroken with loneliness. She was finally alone, like she had always felt since her mother passed. The feeling was practically her worst fear, isolation.

"Natsu…" Her weak voice croaked out before coughing through the sickness slowly getting to her. She was sure to have a cold the next morning due to the cold rain soaking her thin blouse and short white skirt.

"Please don't leave me." Lucy called out once more to the emptiness of the sleeping town. Not a single soul was outside to hear her broken wailing in the midst of the night. Her soft pleas for Natsu were just her talking to herself in her fragile state.

She pondered the last memories she remembers sharing with the boy she'd grown so close to. Every thought so vivid she could practically still see his slightly faded white scaled scarf and his crazy pink, spiky hair. Everything about him that made him so different, so Natsu.

The image of his warm smile was burned into her brain as a sense of comfort she was currently lacking. She was in solitude once more since the years of living within a family mansion lacking love. The feeling pulling her apart like string unraveling off a spool.

"Natsu please. Not again...no." She cried, staring at the emptiness of the gloomy valley, imagining his retreating figure leaving her behind. She would have done anything to never feel that emptiness of being by herself again.

"Lucy." The now dirty blonde girl could hear Natsu say in her mind. Her memories replayed nonstop that she could practically feel his warmth engulfing her, and his familiar scent fill her nose. Too bad it was all her imagination, because she wanted nothing more than for him to be beside her.

She could remember the last time she held on to him, the many times his comforting arms stitched together her broken pieces.

"Lucy." Her mind replayed the reminiscence of his voice that she could still remember, hoping she could never forget the sound of his voice.

She'd always loved when he had called her name, it always made her feel important to him. Whenever Natsu had said those four letters, it's as if he brought the name to life to describe her. He made her Lucy of Fairy Tail, not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. He gave her name such a new meaning that it became who she truly was.

"Lucy!" His tone seemed to shout in her head as if he was in front of her in reality.

Suddenly her mind snapped out of her flashbacks to become aware of her surroundings once again as another crack of thunder echoed through the sky. No longer freezing in the downpour, her thin body had finally stopped shivering. That's when she came back to the real world truly.

There was Natsu's tanned arms wrapped around her thin waist, holding her smaller body against his. Confusion and anxiety bubbled in her chest as she realized it was truly him. That's when the memories of last year flashed through her mind.

He had returned from his training, and the broken pieces had been put together from the guild. Everything was okay, and she was just there looking pathetic as she relieved old flashbacks from him abandoning her after a battle. The nightmares were getting out of her control, and it frustrated her to no end that she couldn't even control her own mind completely.

She just gave into his embrace, pushing away all her negative thoughts to a later moment. She just wanted to enjoy the hug she was being held in as it still lasted before the cycle began again. The many events of trauma she'd experienced from battles caused her to get sprouts of random flashbacks leaving her in many states of confusion. Most situations causing her to feel as if she was reliving each memory, and making her act almost irrationally.

"I'm right here, Lucy," He said in calm voice to reassure the blonde girl. He just wanted her to calm down and nothing else in that moment.

"Please don't leave me alone again, Natsu." She wailed against his chest, not caring how she appeared to him.

He didn't reply to her comment, unsure of what to say. He just leaned his body over hers to catch the rain pouring from above in his pink locks to try and protect her already drenched figure.

She slowly began nodding off into slumber as the rain finally began slowing down. The both of them remained seated in the alleyway for what seemed like hours before she fell asleep with Natsu watching over her protectively. It wasn't until she was lightly snoring due to her clogged nose before he said another thing to her.

"Sorry, Lucy. I can't promise that."


	4. 60 Seconds

**Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 1,688

 _This is from a list of dirty jenga prompts I have listed on my tumblr, you can get my link to my blog in my bio on here. If not it is lcydragneel, and you can check out the prompt list there to request._

* * *

Dirty Jenga Prompt #2: Kiss for 60 seconds  


"What do you mean your first kiss was Gray!?" A group of guildmates shouted at the drunken brunette seated atop one of the tables. She chugged back a mug with a flushed face, before smirking at her friends in front of her devilishly.

"Yep, we were teens and I got bored. We lost our lip virginities to each other," Cana answered with a chuckle and a wink towards to ice mage who scoffed in return.

For some reason, during the afternoon at the fairy tail guild somehow the topic of kissing was brought up causing some embarrassing stories to be spilled. However, at the card mage's comment a certain bluenette seemed to seethe with envy since she hadn't been the lucky one.

"It was just a kiss when we were little, it was nothing, Juvia," He spoke with a sigh, crossing his right leg over his body slightly hiding his already stripped body. His comment seemed to calm the woman when he leaned back and put his muscular arm around her shoulders, pulling her small figure against his.

"I don't understand why first kisses are all that important," the rosy haired dragon slayer said nonchalantly across the table. He had a listless glance as he added a comment in the group's conversation.

The blonde girl sitting beside him perked an eyebrow up in confusion, wondering how he could be so inconsiderate to the magic of a first kiss. It was always her fantasy to have a special first moment like she'd always hoped for, and he was there dismissing the idea of her dreams entirely.

"What do you mean, Natsu? First kisses are supposed to be special, and romantic. Haven't you already had yours with Lisanna?" Lucy asked with a sparkle in her eyes, before returning to a relaxed look upon inquiring about their friend.

The pinkette stared at her with an emotionless expression before it changed to confusion upon processing his partner's words. He and the blue exceed shared a look that seemed like he thought Lucy's comment was hilarious.

"Where'd you hear that?" I don't remember kissing anyone before." He replied leaning back and crossing his tan arms across his chest.

"I thought Mira told me something like that awhile ago," She replied furring her eyebrows in embarrassment for being wrong with her assumption. She swore she'd heard a story similar to that.

Across the bench, Gray chuckled at the two wizards, "Who would want to kiss his fiery ass, I don't think anyone is that desperate."

Natsu jumped up from his seat and marched over to his childhood friend, throwing a finger towards the ice wizard's throat. "What did you say, Frosty?"

"You heard me, Lava Lips," Gray spat in return, standing to reach the pinkette's height.

Their conversation ended the minute a certain red head shouted at the two to sit down in a menacing voice. Erza Scarlet had been overhearing the group's conversation, considering her own fantasy of a first kiss herself.

"Quiet, Lucy is right. A first kiss is suppose to be an important occasion filled with love for the person you're kissing. It's not something to be taken lightly." She said with a satisfied smirk upon her face.

The group silenced as they listened to the requip mage ramble on about her opinion of the importance of the one time moment. Natsu returned to his seat with a huff, giving a side comment to Happy about how boring the conversation was.

Once the topic was changed, Happy told Natsu he'd go look at the board for a job he thought Lucy might enjoy. The celestial wizard had been complaining about her lack of funds for quite a few days, and the two males had been tired of her constant nagging. They were anxious to find a new job to take, so she'd finally stop talking about her rent.

"Natsu, I think I'm going to head home for the night. I need to get some writing done," the blonde stated with a sigh as she collected her belongings.

It was pretty late at night by that time, and most everyone else had already left the guild besides their team and Mira cleaning up the bar for the night.

"Okay, I'll walk you home and then I'll go back to mine," Natsu said standing up and following her slim figure towards the door.

It wasn't that he felt she couldn't handle herself at night on her own, but for some reason he had the urge to follow his partner home so she wouldn't be alone. At least that's the reason he told himself.

Lucy didn't question his new change of plans, since she usually walked home alone. He gave Happy a farewell saying he'd meet the exceed at home, before leaving the guild hall with the blonde by his side.

They walked most of the way in silence, before engaging in small conversation about their day and how she thought they should really find a job soon. Once they finally reached the pebblestone sidewalk in front of her apartment, she turned to face the nonchalant pinkette beside her. That's when she decided to bring back up the previous conversation still on her mind.

"So you haven't had your first kiss yet?" She asked looking down at the ground to avoid his gaze, a light blush adorning her pale cheeks.

He looked taken aback at her choice of discussion, but still answered nonetheless. "Yeah, I haven't had it yet," he said with a blank look looking into her doe eyes.

She finally looked up to meet his hazel green orbs, pursing her lips afraid of what she would say next. "I haven't either."

Natsu was still confused as the why she was bringing kissing up in the first place, it just seemed kind of odd. He obviously knew she hadn't had her first, seeing as she seemed so passionate along with Erza by just fantasizing about her first kiss.

Instead of waiting for his response, Lucy decided to just rip the band aid off what she was intending to ask. Quickly she spoke, "Do you want to be my first kiss?"

The dragon slayer just looked directly into her eyes finally realizing why she had brought the topic up in the first place. Did that mean she wanted him to be her dream-like first kiss, or did she just want to get that first moment over with?

"Why?"

Lucy's eyes widened upon his question, out of all the responses she expected, a reason why wasn't one of them. What could she say? I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I want you to be my first kiss because you'd make it special.

"Because we both haven't had our first kisses yet, and...I don't know, you can't just ask why," she pouted feeling rejected even if he hadn't exactly disagreed.

"I'm just wondering, I didn't say no. I thought you wanted your first to be special?" He asked the smaller girl beside him, who only continued to blush in return.

She took a moment to ponder her response, before just letting her mind take over her voice. "It would be special with you, because you're my partner."

Natsu wasn't exactly clear on what that meant. Partner like as in a team, or was she hinting romantically? He wasn't dense at all, but girl's were clearly a mystery to him as well as most males in the world.

"Okay, then let's kiss." He said too calmly than Lucy's expected, causing her to almost sputter in response. He was pretty blunt for someone agreeing to what she'd inquired.

"Oh…" she began, twirling her fingers around her long ponytail, "for how long then?"

Why did girls have to be so specific on kissing, why couldn't they just kiss someone and see what happens from there? Then again, Natsu wasn't experienced at all in the act so he couldn't talk at all on the subject.

"I don't know, thirty seconds?"

Neither of them were aware if that was too long for a kiss, or too short due to their inexperience. Somehow they agreed to that time limit anyways.

With the logistics figured out, they decided to let their bodies take control. The blonde leaned in towards his muscular figure, as if I magnet was pulling her towards him. She looked slightly up at his parted lips, her heart racing at the thought of tasting them.

She could feel her her blood pumping in her ears and her inner dialogue screaming, "yes," once their plush lips met together.

Subconsciously, his hands slowly made their way to behind her neck and the other on her waist pulling her closer towards him intensifying their kiss. Lucy only moaned in response as she moved her hands to grab tufts of his spiky hair in her grasp.

For people who weren't experienced in the action, they both seemed to know exactly what they were doing finding their own pressure of lips together. Whatever fairy tale dream she'd previously had flew out the window at the taste of Natsu. He put all imaginary handsome princes to shame, in the arms of this dragon.

With him in the moment, she felt complete. Their bodies were practically transcending into their own paradise where the world revolved around them, and nothing else mattered. There were no issues against the guild, no rent was due, it was just Natsu and Lucy.

The fact that they were outdoors late at night on a winter's night didn't matter the either of them as his warmth soothed the two of them to comfort. Their kiss wasn't too intense for a first, but continued for a awhile with the mages taking small breaths through their noses occasionally.

After what seemed like forever, the two parted panting for air as their flushed faces leaned against each other's foreheads. They returned to earthland as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, changing every part of their relationship by that one kiss.

"I think that was more like sixty seconds," he said with a chuckle pulling Lucy back in for more as she complied happily.


End file.
